


Bugs

by Snickfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: "Why are you eating that bug?"Mantis hurriedly swallowed. "I'm not."





	Bugs

"What are you _doing_?" Mantis flinched, looking up with eyes full of guilt, not that that meant much, Nebula had discovered. You could make Mantis feel guilty about literally anything just by looking at her the wrong way. Nebula huffed a sigh and tried again. "Why are you eating that bug?"

Mantis hurriedly swallowed. "I'm not."

"Drax is cooking," Nebula said. She settled on the ground, not too close to Mantis or the upturned log where all the little many-legged critters were still trying to crawl out of the light. "These idiots will feed you. You don't need to eat bugs."

"Oh." Mantis's antennae drooped.

"Now what?"

"I like them." Mantis turned her enormous black eyes on Nebula. 

"You like them," Nebula repeated—too skeptically, apparently, because the antennae drooped even more. 

"Is it wrong?" Mantis asked, gaze turning longingly to the bugs. "Do you think it's because I'm a bug, too? Maybe I'm a cannibal."

"You're not a—oh, hell." Nebula grabbed one of the golden-colored grubs she'd seen Mantis eat and stuffed it in her mouth. It wriggled a little bit, and then it squished, and then—it was a little bit sweet. Not sweet enough to make up for the wriggling and the squishing, though. She swallowed with a grimace.

"Your face!" Mantis said, delighted, worries about cannibalism apparently forgotten. "Your face looked so funny!"

"Oh, fuck off," Nebula said. Maybe Mantis was learning, because she didn't flinch or droop this time. Maybe they were both learning.


End file.
